All Lacquered Up
by NariNari
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke in a odd postion. Formidable questioning ensues. NOT SASUNARU!


A/N: I don't own Naruto

**A/N: **I don't own Naruto.

**MATA!!: **So this in my journey of waiting for my nail polish to dry. I thought I'd share it with you.

It was Saturday evening and all was quiet in the nearly empty Uchiha mansion. Nearly, because the one person who occupied it was Uchiha Sasuke. The raven-haired supastar nin could be found in his room, at a desk hovered over something, intently working on something. On the desk only one item could be found a small bottle of…

Nail polish.

Let's back up a moment shall we?

SASUKE was painting his nails… Isn't that the other deranged brothers thing? Although Itachi did go for purple, the bottle Sasuke was currently using was labeled: Suzy Sells Sushi by the Seashore.

It was while Sasuke was working on getting the corner of his right pinky nail that the door to his bedroom burst open.

"Teme!" Sasuke jumped at the shout, causing him to jerk the brush over the entire upper half of his pinky. "What the hell are you doing?! I've been pounding on your door for the last five minutes!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist into his and to make a point.

Sasuke froze, his eyes were closed, slowly he gritted out, "Naruto, don't move."

"What?" Naruto started to walk over to Sasuke but, the boy spoke again.

"Don't. Move." Sasuke whispered out in an icy voice. Naruto did as he was told and stayed put, sensing that something was up from the tension in Sasuke's back, it was then that the blonde noticed a peculiar scent in the air.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's that smell? It's like….what's that stuff Sakura-chan puts on her nails? Oh, nail polish! It smells like nail polish in here..."

"Naruto, I swear to Kami-sama and any other god that may or may not exists that if you come any closer to me and do not leave with in the next ten seconds I'll use your hitaiate to strangle you in your sleep."

Naruto's eyes widened and he reached for his forehead protector on instinct. "You wouldn't…"

"I would…ju."(1)

"Sasuke, what are you hiding?"

"Kyu."

"And why haven't you looked at me?" Naruto took a step forward.

"Hachi." Sasuke bit out, trying to warn Naruto.

"Uhm…"

"Nana." Sasuke began to close the lid on the nail polish.

"You moved!"

"Roku!" It was here that Sasuke wished that he'd gotten some nail polish removal, but no, he was too perfect to make such a mistake in precision.

"Hey, what are you stuffing in your pants?!" Naruto was two steps away from Sasuke now.

"Go, shi!" Sasuke yelled wishing he had a better hiding spot than his pants.

"Dude, that's just weird, I mean who hides stuff in their pants?" Naruto looked off into the distance, seriously considering it.

"San."

"What are you going to do to me anyway? I mean you said you were going to wait until I was asleep." Naruto was now one step away from Sasuke and he was panicking; where to hide the evidence? Naruto ruined the pants idea, and his desk didn't have any drawers, he needed more time!

"Ni."

Naruto took another step forward and started to lean over Sasuke's shoulder.

"ICHI!" In one swift movement Sasuke threw the nail polish out the window, pulled out a kunai and shoved it to Naruto's throat.

"Whoa! What the hell teme?! What's so important over there that you have to pull a kunai on me?" Naruto tried to peer again but was met with another kunai staring him in the face, "What? Writing me a love letter?" He teased.

"Naruto, leave now." Yes! He was going to get away with it he was going to go the store and buy bottles and bottles of nail polish remover and take this stupid stuff off!

"Oi…your hand smells like…"

Oh, shit.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately went to move his hands to his side, but Naruto caught one. "Sasuke…are you wearing-"

"No!" Sasuke screamed ripping his arm from Naruto's grasp.

"Dude your wearing nail polish!" Naruto pointed a finger at him, a horror stricken look on his face.

"I am not!" Sasuke turned back to his desk looking for anything to get him out of this…maybe he should kill the orange covered bastard?

"Yes you are, and it's pink!"

"It's not pink!" Sasuke turned around, reveling tape covered hands.

"It is too! And why did you put tape on your hands?!" Naruto looked confusedly at the boys' hands.

"It's not pink, you idiot, it's Suzy Sells Sushi by the Seashore!"

"I'm suggesting you never speak of this again, if you want to live."

"Of course, Sasuke." Naruto turned and headed for the door, but stopped before fully leaving, "Although," He said turning his head to face Sasuke, "Next time you should try 'Don't Socra-tease Me!'" He held up a perfectly polished hand, threw a wink and left.

1-Ju-ten

Kyu-nine.

Hachi-eight.

Nana-seven.

Roku(rok)-six.

Go-five.

Shi-four.

San-three.

Ni-two.

Ichi-one.

**A/N:** First let me say that I totally don't know if I spelt hitaiate right, but I think I did. Second, I haven't written anything in a really long time so don't hurt me! Third this is my first non-romantic story… Yea…uhm…please review!!


End file.
